Users are increasingly acquiring and/or using a wide variety of devices (e.g., mobile telephone devices, smart phones, personal computers, tablets, televisions (TVs), stereos, video cameras, remote controls, etc.) that are produced by different manufacturers. The devices, often, use different formats and/or communication techniques (e.g., Bluetooth standard) to communicate with other devices. As a result, two or more of the devices often cannot communicate with one another. Accordingly, the user cannot configure a first device to prompt an action of a second device when the first device and the second device are unable to communicate with one another.
A user can, often, operate various devices with a single universal remote control. However, the universal remote control can be used to operate only particular types of devices (e.g., a TV, a set-top box, and a DVD player) that are compatible with the universal remote control (e.g., only devices that receive Infrared signals or Bluetooth signals). Furthermore, the user always has to possess the universal remote control and be within a particular range of controlled devices to operate the controlled devices with the universal remote control. For example, the user may not be able to use a device that is not the universal remote control to prompt the action of another device.